<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm selfish I know, but I know you never listen. by winestainedress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403791">I'm selfish I know, but I know you never listen.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedress/pseuds/winestainedress'>winestainedress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Jealous Nakamoto Yuta, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Photos, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, sent to the wrong person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedress/pseuds/winestainedress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicheng never learns apparently. But in the end, Yuta thinks that maybe it's not that bad. </p><p>A sequel to "Honey, I don't want to share." but you don't really have to read it to understand since they're simply the same character of the story. You can get to know their dynamics a little bit better if you read HIDWTS, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm selfish I know, but I know you never listen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here we are, as requested I finally finished the sequel. I don't like it that much but I was going crazy with this story so I decided to leave it like this. As always, it got out of hand because it wasn't supposed to happen what happens in the end but we're not surprised.<br/>Enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sicheng was bored and that never led to anything good. Just to fill his time he always came up with the worst ideas <em>ever</em>. <br/>
That time being bored wasn't the only -and biggest- problem, he was also horny. Dead horny to be sincere. </p><p>It was just in the first afternoon when Yuta and him got interrupted by a last-minute work call. <br/>
All his whines and begs to make Yuta stay didn't work, not that he wanted to leave, who would be so stupid to prefer a boring meeting over sucking his boyfriend off?<br/>
Nobody.<br/>
But he had no choice, unfortunately. <br/>
So Sicheng was left hanging on the couch with nothing to do and a painful growing boner between his legs. </p><p>"Don't you dare touch yourself, understand?" Yuta remembered him as he walked out of the house and he nodded -of course, he did. But nodding was far from actually following what he said.<br/>
He tried, is not like he didn't, but he thought it would've been a thing of one hour maximum, not three hours and no sight of his boyfriend, yet. <br/>
He was bored and his dick was begging for attention. </p><p>Despite this, he tried to be a good boy and wait patiently, wandering around the house as if he had never been there before just to get his mind off of the thought. <br/>
He tried not to give in and wait for Yuta to come home and take care of him, but when no answers came from the texts he sent, he failed.</p><p>Sicheng was a brat, that was known for sure. But worst than that he was a little devilish too. </p><p>And that's why now he was standing on his knees on the bed, as a  lingerie set was the only thing covering his fragile body. <br/>
The pale blue lace touched his skin softly, the tight panties, barely covering his crotch, exalted his hips and thighs. <br/>
His legs were covered with thigh-high white stockings, clipped with suspenders to his panties. <br/>
Around his neck was tightened a choker of the same pastel blue, with a golden circle hanging in the middle. It was one of his favourites, just because Yuta could easily pull him up by that. <br/>
His lips were tinted rudy red, a bright contrast to his outfit. And his eyelashes, which were longer thanks to the mascara he had applied, made appear his already big eyes even bigger.  </p><p>An angel - that was what he seemed, but there was nothing angelic in what he had in mind. </p><p>Grabbing the phone from the cover of the bed, he opened up the camera.</p><p>ღღღ</p><p>So maybe Sicheng wasn't an angel, but luck was never on his side to make his stupid ideas a little bit less tragic. <br/>
Maybe taking a whole photoshoot of himself half-naked, wasn't a smart idea. Not even was having half of the pictures with his ass up in the air or close-ups of his cock dripping pre-cum -in his defence, they were well taken and aesthetic, not like the ones several old men sent him in the dms. And well, the dumbest of it all was the one with his favourite glass dildo inside of him. <br/>
Yuta had warned him, he had promised - <em>he </em>- would've taken care of him once he got home but, no, Sicheng had to disobey. <br/>
Not that he minded, Sicheng lived to break the rules, make Yuta teach him how to behave, pretend to understand -or better, to pretend to care about it- and then break them again. There was something so thrilling about pulling Yuta to the edge, to test how much he could tame his bratty behaviour and how far he pushed him in bed. It turned him on completely.<br/>
Not that it was always like this, he knew how to listen, and he did. Not now, though. <br/>
But as it has been said before, luck wasn't by his side. <br/>
Too caught up in the situation? Distracted by the feeling of the toy inside of his walls? Absorbed by the thought of Yuta fucking him? He doesn't know, but he fucked up. <br/>
For a reason or another, he had sent 20 nudes to the wrong person. <br/>
Taeil.</p><p>"<em>Can't wait to have you home.</em>" Was the text he sent with, no name, nothing. He was just so sure that the chat he had selected was the one with his boyfriend, but it wasn't. And when he noticed, it was too late. </p><p>"<em>You don't, trust me. Wanted to tell you to prepare you ass but like the greedy slut you are you already did.</em>" </p><p>He had fucked up, more than what he had in mind. </p><p> </p><p>ღღღ</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, baby, baby. What do I have to do with you?" Yuta whispered. He had come home by five minutes and the only thing he had done was walking back and forth in front of Sicheng. He couldn't see through him and he felt a little bit scared about it. </p><p>"I wanted to send them to you." Sicheng whispered, his voice low. </p><p>"Pff, as if I'll believe you." Yuta said back as he threw his long red hair out of his face. He then started to walk closer to the bed, stopping right in front of Sicheng who was sitting crossed-legged on the mattress. </p><p>"Please, do it. It's true, I was so sure it was-" </p><p>"Shh." Yuta groaned "I really don't wanna hear your lame excuses right now." </p><p>Sicheng lowered his head and bite his lips. </p><p>"Why it's always him? Couldn't you do it with somebody else?" Yuta asked undoing his belt as he starred at Sicheng right in the eyes. "Why not Ten or Jaehyun? Seriously, anybody but him." His hand made its way through his hair and pulled lightly backwards causing a choked moan to escape the Chinese's mouth. </p><p>"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I swear I dressed myself up just for you." </p><p>Yuta pushed him on the mattress and climbed over him, his lips started to leave barely perceptible kisses on his soft skin as his hands roamed over his body. </p><p>"That won't make it better, you disobeyed to that too." Yuta said as his fingers trailed the outline of Sicheng's crotch under the panties causing the younger to whimper. <br/>
"I told you not to prep yourself, and you did that." A slap ended on his ass cheek. "I told you I don't like to share, and you showed off to Taeil." Another slapped followed. "Why are you such a bad boy? Why you never listen?" Yuta asked slowly as another sharp sound made its way in the room. </p><p>"I know I disobeyed but I wanted to surprise you." Sicheng answered. "Aren't I pretty?" He then asked as he batted his doe eyes, trying to soften Yuta up. </p><p>Yuta sighed, of course, he was. Sicheng was so fucking pretty dressed like that. The way the lingerie highlighted his honey gold skin or the way the bright red lipstick created a strong contrast with his outfit. He looked like an angel, his beautiful angel, who was a devil in disguise. </p><p>"Of course, you are, babe. I can't deny that." Yuta said pulling away from his skin. Sicheng hands tried to reach for Yuta thighs, seeking more contact, but they got stopped mid-way. </p><p>"But you know what?" Yuta started as his hands grabbed Sicheng's dick through the lace and started to play with the sensitive head. The texture rubbing against his skin made it even worst for him to hold back the whines.</p><p>"I think you crave for attention, you're not really sorry that Taeil saw you like that." One of his hands went up to Sicheng's neck and wrapped around the chocker around it, his long finger started to play with the golden circle. Sicheng rolled his eyes and left his mouth hung open. </p><p>"You would love it if Taeil was right there to see you like this." His voice was low and deep, Sicheng shivered at that. He loved Yuta, really, but maybe having someone looking at him while Yuta fucked the soul out of him wouldn't have been so bad. And maybe the thought turned him on a lot.</p><p>Yuta smirked seeing his reactions, if that was what he wanted then he would've given it to him. He had decided to play with fire, and Yuta was there to watch him burn in his own flames. </p><p>"Your thighs are so beautiful in these." Yuta praised as his hands left Sicheng's most sensitive part and trailed down to his legs. He playfully started to fool around with the hem of the thigh-high socks. Hooking the fabric, pulling it and then letting it go. The snap against Sicheng' skin causing a choked moan to escape his mouth. </p><p>"You want Taeil to see them, to touch how soft your skin is, don't you?" Sicheng moaned again as he closed his legs trying to create some friction. Yuta started to leave kisses on the exposed skin, then turned it into bite leaving red marks. </p><p>"If he could only see how innocent you look like that." He spoke as his lips were still working on the Chinese boy. </p><p>"If he could only touch you the way I do, but he can't." Yuta pulled away just to get free from his clothes leaving the black boxer as the only thing covering him. Sicheng bit his lips, drinking in the sight in front of him. Yuta was just so damn beautiful and he was so lucky to have him all by himself. </p><p>"He wants to fuck you so bad, Chengie. And you're so bad because you tease him just to crawl back to me." Yuta mocked him as his fingers made their way under Sicheng's panties, by now completely wet. Without warning, he started to make circles around his sensitive spot between his ass cheeks making the other gasp. </p><p>"He is probably at home, jerking off while thinking of you, and you are here. It's not very polite of you." He kept teasing as he entered Sicheng in a swift movement, he knew he was already loose since he didn't listen to him and fingered himself, so there was no need to go slow. </p><p>"Mh," was the only thing Sicheng was able to say, he was holding his orgasm back for too much time now and Yuta's fingers were driving him crazy. And the thought of Taeil being hot and bothered because of him made him lose his mind.  </p><p>"You like it, don't you? You feel powerful, right?" Yuta teased as another finger made his way in and his left hand touched his shaft. But honestly, he felt powerful too, because it didn't matter how much Taeil wanted him and how much Sicheng teased, at the end he was always the only one that could get him putty in his hands. And thinking of Taeil at home alone, trying to get Sicheng out of his mind while he had him right in front of him made him lose his mind. </p><p>"Yuta, please, I want to come." Sicheng cried, he was a moaning mess just by Yuta's fingers only. </p><p>"So full of yourself, pretty boy." The Japanese boy said, a smirk never left his face. "You think everything revolves around you?" He asked as he started to pump harder the other's dick. Sicheng tried to close his legs to himself, to help himself to hold the orgasm together but Yuta's body between his kept him from it. </p><p>"Please, I'm so close." He begged closing his eyes and tightening his hands around the sheets beneath him. Yuta pulled out, leaving him empty. The sudden feeling made Sicheng gasp in surprise and open his eyes wide, looking for clarifications. </p><p>"There's no way you thought that I would give it to you right away so easily after all you have done." Yuta said with a smirk on his face as he studied the other boy' sad expression. </p><p>"On your knees at the edge of the bed." He ordered soon after, not wanting to waste any other time on stupid matters.</p><p>Sicheng obeyed. In this position, he was staring right at the mirror in the corner of the room and a shiver run down his spine when he realised what Yuta had in mind. </p><p>Placing himself right behind him, Yuta ran his hand at the side of Sicheng thigh lowering his laced panties to his knees, leaving him exposed in front of the mirror he had previously moved closer to the bed. </p><p>"I'm going to fuck you so good that you'll forget your name." Yuta whispered straight into his ear, his hot breath colliding with his neck caused him to roll his head backwards, laying on the Japanese's shoulder. <br/>
No other words left the boys mouth, just a loud moan escaped from Sicheng's lips when Yuta entered him in a strong thrust broke the silence. </p><p>"I want you to look at yourself as I fuck you." Yuta ordered with his deep voice as he kept going hard inside of the boy, not giving him time to adjust. Sicheng cried out no sense words as he forced himself to keep his eyes open and look at his reflection in the mirror. </p><p>"Just like that."  Yuta praised just before he let his teeth sank down Sicheng's neck skin. </p><p>"Fuck!" Sicheng cursed closing in his eyes as pleasure hit him, his toes tingling and his lungs on fire. </p><p>"Open." </p><p>"Look at how pretty and desperate you are, beautiful boy." Yuta said grabbing a handful of Sicheng hair to push him closer to the mirror. </p><p>"Look at your leaking cock, babe. Do you want to come?" He asked even though he knew exactly what the answer would've been. </p><p>"Yes, please, please." Sicheng mumbled out as he grabbed the mirror trying to steady himself. He felt like his legs would give in any time from Yuta' strong movements inside of him. </p><p>"Not now, pretty boy." </p><p>Sicheng growled lowly closing his eyes for a second, just to go back and look at Yuta's eyes through the glass in front of him. Yuta's eyes were so warm but at the same time intimidating, Sicheng felt like he was piercing his soul in two and had to break the contact, it was getting too much. </p><p>"What now? I thought you loved having all eyes on you." The older murmured close to his neck before he started to leave wet kisses on his skin. </p><p>"Imagine if Taeil was here right now," He continued, his thursts slowed down just for him to still inside of Sicheng. "Imagine him in front of you instead of the mirror, imagine it, Chengie." Sicheng moaned as the thought crossed his mind, if Taeil was there Yuta would've fucked the hell out of him more than the usual, even more than now. His hands would've been wrapped around his body so tight that he would've been full of marks and bruises. He would've loved it. <br/>
Yuta hips rolled and another loud moan left Sicheng's lips. </p><p>"Imagine his eyes all over your pretty body, he would be fucking you with his gaze. Madly waiting for me to take a step back and allow him to touch your perfect skin." He started to move again, this time not fast and hard, but slow and deep. Making sure, with every thurst, to touch his most sensitive spot and then go out almost completely. Sicheng started to shake, he tightened the grip on the mirror to keep himself up as he felt himself being swallowed by pleasure. </p><p>"But I would tease him so much, because you're mine, and I don't see why I should share what I have fought so much to get." He continued as he gripped Sicheng's hips just to push him more against himself, filling him till no space was left. <br/>
Then one of his hands went to his dick and grabbed it at the base. </p><p>"Fuck, Yu-" Sicheng choked moans were blocked as Yuta's fingers started to play with his sensitive head. He gasped as a  wave of pleasure ran over him and unexpectedly he came spilling cum all over the mirror and his thighs. </p><p>Yuta stopped and smirked. </p><p>"Cumming on Taeil and without permission, that's bad, baby." He mocked. Sicheng sighed as he tried to breathe properly again but soon after Yuta started right where he stopped, not giving him time to come down from the rush that his orgasm gave him.</p><p>"As I was saying, I would allow him to touch you like this." His hand was now moving up and down his dick and tears started to roll down his cheeks, he was now even more sensitive than before but, damn, if he liked it. </p><p>"Imagine Taeil's hands on you, as I pound inside your little hole. Would you like it?" He asked as he tortured his neck more, leaving other marks that would soon turn red. </p><p>"Y-yes, please." Sicheng mumbled out as he tightened his walls around Yuta's dick. </p><p>"What do you want him to do? You want him to blow you?" Yuta asked in a hoarse voice in his hear. Sicheng shivered, it felt so wrong to imagine Taeil with them but at the same time it felt so good and hot, and he was more than sure that Taeil wouldn't have minded being with them. </p><p>"His lips are beautiful, right? Would you come so rudely like before in his mouth or would you behave?" </p><p>"I-I'll be good." Sicheng answered with a thread of voice. </p><p>Looking at the mirror now felt impossible as the only imagine in his mind were about Taeil and Yuta taking care of him, both competing to be the best. The second orgasm building up made it feel like it was impossible to breathe properly.</p><p>"Look at how messy you are, you just came and you're already ready to come another time." Yuta teased him but he knew perfectly that he was close too. Sicheng locked their gaze in their reflections just to turn around and search for Yuta's lips. They soon connected in a messy kiss, with tongues playing with each other and teeth biting lips. "I love you." Sicheng whispered through the kiss and a shy smile appeared on Yuta's face. "Me too, babe." </p><p>"Please, Yuta." As much as he loved their soft moments, Sicheng just wanted to come again.</p><p>"Please what, pretty boy?" </p><p>"I want to come." He mumbled out as low moans left his mouth. </p><p>"I think we should ask Taeil first." Yuta said, and Sicheng nodded, if Yuta wanted to push the game till the very end then fine, he was okay with it.</p><p>But he didn't know how far he actually wanted to push it. </p><p>"Yuta," Sicheng cried as nothing more came from the boy behind him, but another voice answered him. </p><p>"Sicheng?" Snapping his eyes wide open he tried to look for where the sound was coming from, it didn't take much for him to see the phone pointing at the mirror and Taeil's face on the screen. Sicheng mouth hung open, he couldn't believe Yuta really called him to see that and ask him if he could come. </p><p>"Ask him, babe." Yuta said, not really minding their shocked expressions. He could clearly see that Taeil was red in the face and it was hard for him to breathe, a smirk painted on his face. </p><p>"Sicheng wanted to show you how beautiful he is like this." He kept on going since Sicheng gave no signs of intentions of talking.</p><p>A low curse could be heard coming from the phone as Taeil started to move on what seemed the bed, he was sleeping and they woke him up.</p><p><em>Better for him, anyway.</em> Yuta thought. </p><p>"Isn't he?" </p><p>"Fuck, yes...he is." Taeil stuttered as he bit his lips. </p><p>Sicheng looked completely fucked out, the mascara created black rivers on his cheeks and the lipstick was smudged. The hickeys on his neck and shoulder were very visible and made his skin look even better. But Taeil's attention was somewhere else, his painfully hard cock was abended as it throbbed while Yuta was pushing inside of him. And that was so hot, too hot to handle, to be honest. </p><p>"I thought it wasn't fair for you to not see that beautiful masterpiece completely ruined," He stopped as he looked at Sicheng and caressed the side of his neck.</p><p>"by me." He then finished, turning his gaze to Taeil. </p><p>"Yut-" The boy on the phone tried to argue and say how he never liked Sicheng in that way -lying blatantly - but the Japanese boy shushed him. </p><p>"He has to ask you something." </p><p>"To me?" Taeil asked, his voice was short and his movements on the bed were messier, he was surely trying to be focused on the call and don't mind his erection between his legs but with the sight of Sicheng like that it wasn't easy. </p><p>"Ca-can I come? Please, Taeil." Sicheng breathed out, his chest was panting heavily and his voice was so fucking deep that Taeil felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to say yes but that would've meant for the call to end, and the same time there was no way he could've gone on much more without touching himself, so maybe saying yes was for the better. </p><p>"Yes, come." He said getting back to reality. And Sicheng did, coming untouched another time all over the mirror and the bed with low sounds and moans, as his legs shook frenetically. Yuta held him from behind and came soon after with a low groan, realising all his cum inside the boy. </p><p>On the other side, there was Taeil, who was simply speechless. Did he just watch his best friends getting fucked by his boyfriend?  The best friend he had a crush on for ages? And did they just ask for his permission to come? That was fucking crazy. </p><p>But what was crazier was the fact that he felt his heart warm as he looked at them through the monitor. <br/>
Sicheng was completely abended against Yuta, who was hugging him with one arm, as they kissed each other sloppily but passionately. <br/>
Feeling like he invaded their privacy (and wanting to take care of the problem Sicheng had caused for the second time that night) he wanted to close the call but Yuta talked before he could do anything. </p><p>"What do you have to say?" He asked Sicheng. </p><p>"Thank you, Tae." He whispered, Taeil couldn't see well but his cheeks seemed redder, he was blushing now, as if that was the worst thing he had done that night. </p><p>"Nothing, glad I helped you." Taeil smiled awkwardly, this time more sure to end that torture and finally masturbate, and then probably cry all night.</p><p>"Wait," Yuta stopped him another time "we owe you one." </p><p>"Yeah, we'll help you with that." Sicheng said as a smirk crept on his face. </p><p>"Fuck." Taeil cursed under his teeth, the torture wasn't near to be over but he didn't mind at this point. </p><p>That would definitely be a wild night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I'd really loved to know what you think about this. If you want to request something you can find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/winestainedress-universe">Tumblr</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700644">Part three</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>